redeemedheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Artifact Weapon System
Artifact Weapon System (AWS) is made for the sake of tuning the power level of characters being added and the current ones. AWS is mostly used for the main characters that get more of an spotlight than the others in a significant way. Weapons included in this system ARE NOT a main weapon that the characters are forced to wield. Some of them can be lost, sold, have their magic vanish or even destroyed without a way to regain them. Those items are meant to support the character wielding it but not be the main source of power. That would be foolish, right? Below that line is list which describes the statistics mentioned on the right. The weapon mentioned in this case is Darkbane's arcane tattoo through which travels an arcane self-thinking entity.: Level -''' Self explanatory. The higher number the stronger. 'Damage -' Additional damage inflicted by the character when it comes to combat. It influences physical AND magical attacks (skills included) delivered by character wielding the weapon from AWS. 'Most Hated Enemy -' When faced against enemy of this type the weapon gains significantly in power. The bonus provided depends on the weapon as it is different per case. For example Darkbane's tattoos allow him to cast two skills at once towards a dragon and the cost of them is added and cut in half rounded down to declare the total cost. ( skill A costs 30 mana, skill B 40 mana. (30+40)/2=35 ) 'Most Terrifying Enemy -' The weapons can have a harder time against enemies of certain types which results in significant decrease of their usefulness or even full disobedience. Add to that weapon with very high ego and it will be difficult to maintain proper use of that. . '''Description of attributes.: Aim - '''This statistic influences the amount of resources being spent. Each point of Aim reduces the initical cost of ability by 2. '''Intelligence - '''The bigger amount of Intelligence the higher damage of AW... And its ego. Every second intellect point the maximum damage of weapon is increased by one. Every fourth intellect point the maximum and minimum damage increases by one. Each point of Intelligence increases ego by 1. '''Durability - '''For each point given the weapon is able to be used more. Each turn in which the Artifact Weapon (AW) is used it loses one point of durability. After the fight is done the AW recharges its durability. Turn pass, stun and similar effects in which the weapon isn't used does not reduce durability. '''Courage - '''The bigger courage of AW the higher chance it won't fail its user during the combat against it's most terrifying enemy. Also it slightly lowers the ego of AW resulting in better obedience. Each point of Courage reduces Ego of the weapon by two. '''Ego - '''The higher ego of weapon the harder it is to maintain. That statistic raises and lowers on its own but player can influence it. Maximum value of ego is 100 at which the weapon won't cooperate at all and will ignore your attempts at making it work. Each weapon has different starting ego value. '''The very basics of creating Artifact Weapon for the characters.: Each AW has 12 points to distribute between its attributes by the player. Maximum of seven points can be put into one statistic at the creation of a weapon, resulting for e.g. 7 Aim and 7 Courage instead of 13 Aim if someone decides to go nuts. Each level up results in weapon gaining 4 points to distribute between the mentioned attributes. One character MAY carry more than artifact weapon but is able to use only one at a time, unless the artifacts carried have passive effects attached to them. Each AW has its own unique personality and due to that the ego depends on it. For the basis it's assumed the ego is 50. Each AW has its own unique perk against Most Hated Enemy described within the separate page it gets. General rules to follow regarding Artifact Weapons Losing/Destruction/Damage of AW is meant to be a punishment for player overestimating itself and its skills. Eventually a way to push the plot further (By temporary lose) but NOT make it be a hissy fit thrown towards the other player and just get rid of their weapon for your own fun and annoyance of player participating. Artifact Weapons are meant to be a source of great power but also of risk. They malfunction under proper circumstances but the main way of their weakness is the Most Terrifying Enemy tab that can be properly stretched. If enemy is meant to be of this type it should be CLEARLY stated by the leading player to not make any sort of confussion. Each Artifact Weapon is customized by the owner of it. The customization is refered, but doesn't have to.: Damage, Most Terrifying Enemy, Most Hated Enemy, Ego, Personality and starting statistics. Way of counting ego is very simple. Player each turn has to roll 1d100 after doing a move with use of Artifact Weapon, like casting spell. If Artifact Weapon's ego is 55 then player has to roll number greater or even of 55 to have the weapon cooperate. In case of failure the action is still being done BUT without weapon's support. Also weapon which refuses cooperating does not reduce its durability. If weapon is facing its Most Terrifying Enemy the ego for the roll is DOUBLED. In other words if the weapon has fifty ego or more it won't cooperate at all with its user.